


AWRY - Part Three: 'Capo de Capi - Boss of Bosses'

by rose_etta



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Drama, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Non-Consensual, Romance, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-22
Updated: 2006-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_etta/pseuds/rose_etta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nionel AU set-up from Parts 1&2: Lex is the prodigal son brought in by Lionel from a cool upbringing in Europe to work at his side in LuthorCorp. This makes an enemy of now-marginalized Lana, Lionel's and Nell's partygoth daughter. Lex has hooked up with Kal, who is a mix between RedK!Clark and regular!Clark.<br/>This part: Lionel takes what he considers his but it brings surprising consequences (i.e., happy ending).</p>
            </blockquote>





	AWRY - Part Three: 'Capo de Capi - Boss of Bosses'

## AWRY - Part Three: 'Capo de Capi - Boss of Bosses'

by Rose etta

[]()

* * *

Dedicated to kHo.  
Deep thanks to tzigane for crucial beta insight. 

~ 

Lex entered his father's gleaming LuthorCorp office loosening his tie and made directly for the bar cart. 

"Dad!" he hailed then tossed his briefcase onto one of the black upholstered leather chairs at the room's periphery, grinning "TGIF," and he sipped facing Lionel, "What'd you want to see me about?" 

Lionel, gimlet glass already in hand, had been surveying the panoramic view, the sky darkening with the setting of the sun, and he turned in time to catch Lex's cheer and savored it. 

_The_ _Final_ _True_ _Smile_ \- _how_ _touching_ _and_ _how_ _perfect_ _it_ _is_ \- the elder Luthor mused before saying aloud, "Son, thank you for answering my summons with such alacrity - you are model, as always." 

Strolling past the room's large glass desk, Lex joined his father and they exchanged business updates in the form of easy small-talk. When the night had replaced the dusk, Lex studied the glittering city below then asked, "So, is that it? And, will you need the `copter too? Because I have an engagement back at the manor, and I have the pilot waiting." 

"An `engagement'?" Lionel frankly smirked at the term, and Lex shrugged offhandedly as his lips offered the hint of a dirty little smile before he looked down to the glass he raised. 

"Well, I hope not to delay you too terribly much more, Son," and Lionel set his drink upon his desk, "for all I really want to do is show you my - full - appreciation for how truly wonderfully you've performed both here in LuthorCorp, and at the task of taking your rightful place within the State-side family." 

Quirking his brows just a bit in amused skepticism, Lex examined his father's expression, taking in the bright eyes and something more, and he inquired, "Aren't you laying it on a little thick, Dad?" before he sipped, this time keeping his gaze upon him and ignoring Metropolis below. 

Chuckling calculatedly, Lionel clasped a hand to his son's shoulder slightly too hard and asserted, "Oh, ho, ho, nonsense! - I have it on impeccable authority that _nothing_ is too thick for you, Lex!" and his thumb bore down, through the jacket, to rub a small circle above Lex's collarbone at the same time that his fingers gripped into his back somewhat more. 

_Simply_ _priceless_... Lionel considered his son's expression and he timed the two seconds it took for Lex to assemble a game-mask in the face of his new, very...wrong reality. 

"heh," Lex stalled with an atom of his fear lasering from his blue eyes to those of his father's and registered by him with greedy pleasure, then Lex tossed off with something like good humor, "Ha! You must have missed the memo: `Me, _son_...you, _dad_ ' !" and he held his glass, his pose, his eyes locked, senses fully-deployed, reeling. 

"We're Luthor's - _Son_ \- we don't live by the rules," Lionel asserted with offensive pride, keeping his grip as he bared a wicked smile. 

Lex regained psychological poise by finding fury and his mouth freely displayed his disgust as he leveled his gaze and stiffly announced, "I'm a Top," and he spat out the next appellation, "`Dad' - _exclusively_ ," he stressed. 

"Liar," Lionel said simply and with his free hand he grasped-up the skin behind Lex's neck, like preparing to pick up a puppy, and confidence once again fled Lex as he showed his single second of not-quite-there while he scanned his life for how his father would know this, the single second his synapses took to come up with the scenario. 

Lex's voice was slightly higher for the constriction of skin around his throat. "You paid Christoph to find out about my early sex life?" he asked. "Gee, `Dad', I would have thought you could find enough sexual amusements without molesting your own flesh and blood." 

"Tsk...the forbidden fruit is always the sweetest," the older man proverbed, adding, "and Lex...dear boy, you...are...so...delectable..." and here Lionel yanked Lex toward him, toward his open mouth, toward the white teeth and the arched pink tongue, and Lex's vision focused on mustache and beard, noting individual hairs, alarmed, and he placed his arms up and between them, pushing against his father's chest, enough to still him with some effort a few inches away. 

"Look," his slight squeak undermining the impact of his words, "I don't want this - at all \- is there some _other_ way?" 

"`Other way'?" his father asked with an exaggerated frown. "Why, Son, who do you think commissioned the good Herr Christoph  to turn you, way back when? Hmm?" and Lionel was gifted with another betrayal of astonishment. 

"Wh-...what are you _talking_ about?" Lex stammered, normal speaking voice still compromised, his strength still pressing, resisting, his shoes grinding into the carpet, inching him back, away, Lionel's forward pace matching as he tussled with a sharp smile. 

"Christoph Ender and I were rather good pals at one time and whenever I was on the Continent we used to go out and pick up, oh, puffs - boys - twinks," and his lips reached out with each synonym, Lex recoiling with each as he was anointed by connotation as just such a target. 

"When you were - ready - Christoph agreed to perform as my - surrogate - to train you and get you started on the right track, to prepare you - for me," and Lionel drank in Lex's horror. 

"Dad!" Lex blurted, "I was fourteen!", his eyes round, and he found himself backed up against Lionel's desk, feeling the rounded edge of the glass top dig into his upper thighs, his father humming out his appreciation as he used his hip to secure Lex against it. 

"Ye-e-s," the older man emphasized, "a precocious fourteen, and evidently quite - responsive. I've been envious for years, but I'm able to bide my time - waiting for you to mellow like a fine wine," and he began pressing feather-touches, his own hard cock just contacting his son's soft one, beneath their respective suit-trousers, and Lex choked out sounds. 

Shoving extremely hard, Lex got free and charged around the desk while Lionel laughed, announcing loudly, "I wouldn't leave, if I were you, Son - I  destroy bottles of fine wine of which I'm unable to partake..." and Lex's dash slowed then he halted, shoulders hunching slightly toward the doors he had almost attained. 

Lionel continued, "...I find the thought of deprivation - intolerable - and I find the concept of letting others have what I cannot - incomprehensible." 

Stunned, numbed, blasted, Lex turned and beheld his - demon. 

White teeth showing, Lionel benedicted, "Good boy, Lex! I knew you remained a rational creature beneath all that ridiculous fuss you were putting up." 

* * *

Before the fire, Scotch on the rocks against his forehead, Lex sat and remembered, re-saw, re-lived. 

... _Lionel_ _holding_ _Lex_ _from_ _behind_ , _making_ _him_ _cringe_ , _arms_ _reaching_ _around_... Lex thought, then he shut his eyes ... _oh_ _god_ _why_ _did_ _I_ _get_ _hard_.... 

"Hey!" Kal saluted as he entered the penthouse main door, tossing his bag to the side. Another two steps then, "What's the matter?" 

With a bravado of mild cheer to counter-balance the puffy face and red eyes, "Nothing, now - I realized that I had accidentally taken a seriously bad combination of pills and I took steps to flush them from my body before they could cause a problem, that's all," and he made a bit of a yuk-face then continued, "really...it was gross but now I've showered and dressed again and everything's fine, now, okay?" 

To Kal's continued look of skepticism he added, raising his brows, "And thanks for coming here -- just couldn't make it out of town tonight. But, let me get my act together, after this, though, you know, it was a bit tough on the system, so, uh, could we uh..." 

"Yeah," answered Kal, "no problem," but he frowned as he joined Lex, sitting with him on the couch, and he sent sidelong flicks of his eyes to analyze Lex's behavior all the while that they sat and spoke about the day. Finally they became quiet, staring at the flames in reverie. 

Lex saw behind his eyes ... _Lionel_ _barking_ , " _Come_ _here_ , _Son_ ! _Here_ _now_ , _right_ _now_ !" _snapping_ _his_ _words_ _at_ _him_... _and_ _Lex_ _taking_ _small_ _steps_ _toward_ _him_ , _slowly_ , _giving_ _his_ _father_ _a_ _chance_ _to_ _say_ _never_ _mind_ , _just_ _a_ _bad_ _joke_... _just_ _a_ \-- _test_ \-- _just_ _another_ _dimension_... 

"Nice fire," Kal said. 

"Yeh," Lex responded absently, seeing, ... _those_ _steps_... _when_ _he_ _briefly_ _caught_ _the_ _sole_ *of _his_ _Italian_ _dress_ _shoes_ _against_ _the_ _weave_ _of_ _the_ _carpet_ ' _s_ _deep_ _plushness_... _feeling_ _foolish_... _bearing_ _up_ _under_ _the_ _mild_ _derision_ _in_ _Lionel_ ' _s_ _eyes_... 

"So, uh, shall I order dinner `in'?" Kal was still checking him, seeing what was off, if he could. 

"Yeh, sorry..." and he turned to smile with more 'everything's coolness' and said, "Not hungry...forgot about it," and he moved to the console to call to the kitchen, asking what Kal wanted. 

"What about you?" Kal inquired. 

"I'm fine," came the answer. 

* * *

The meal arrived and was set up on the large patio, for the night was warm. Lex came out to be with Kal but was not company, and Kal soon ate in silence. 

Lex gazed again at the sparkling city, just hours removed from his last view, when it had been...good... _ohgod_... _whydidIgethard_ - _whydidIgethard_... 

Lex's eyes became moist and he camouflaged it with a sniff/throat-clearing, and he lowered his eyelids, the Metropolis summer breeze touching over the skin of his face, hearing ..." _Achtet_ _Scharf_ !" _Lionel_ _had_ _slapped_ _his_ _face_ _with_ _a_ _blow_...[` _Attend_ _Sharply_ !'...` _Pay_ _Attention_ !"]... _and_ _it_ _had_ _made_ _him_ _hard_... _like_ _he_ _had_ _for_ _Christoph_... and he got hard, right there on the divan across from where Kal sat dining, and he ran his hand over his face and kept it there, over his eyes. 

"...surrogate..." he mumbled and Kal jumped on it and said, "Hmmm?", and Lex took his hand down and looked at him, then realized, then said, "...oh, nothing," and adopted his usual pose of checking out the evening. Kal nodded but increased his vigilance. 

Lying his head back to rest on the divan's pillow, staring at the sky, Lex saw ... _Dad_... _Lionel_... _Lionel_... _smiling_ _in_ _satisfaction_ _as_ _he_ _reached_ _down_ _with_ _the_ _same_ _hand_ _with_ _which_ _he_ _had_ _slapped_ _him_... and Lex shuddered and opened his eyes in agony and made a swift intake of breath and _pushed_ himself up from the divan in a smooth motion and walked over to sit at table with Kal, with a small strained smile, which Kal returned in kind. 

Lex reached easily to touch Kal's forearm, "Hey, I changed my mind." 

Clank of fork, "Let's go in," Kal responded as he stood. 

* * *

Naked...touching...it should be good. 

"What's the matter?" Kal asked. 

"Nothing, I guess I was wrong about being okay, that's all, still have this stuff in my system I gotta get out, before I feel okay, that's all," Lex said into the darkness, a foot away from Kal now, under the sheets together. 

Closing the distance, Kal wrapped around him and kissed his head and just brushed his fingers over him, straying, petting. 

Lex saw felt remembered ... _the_ _crack_ _of_ _the_ _slap_ , _arm_ _following_ _through_ , _his_ _head_ _dislodged_ _to_ _the_ _side_ _sharply_ , _facing_ _now_ _the_ _side_ _windows_ , _bringing_ _his_ _hand_ _up_ _to_ _his_ _lips_ _to_ _press_ _against_ _the_ _instant_ _swelling_ , _his_ _mouth_ _hanging_ _open_ _from_ _that_ _point_ _on_... 

"Tell me," Kal urged. 

"No," the small answer, curt. 

Then, Lex realized his slip and began to cover but Kal said, "Stop bullshitting me." 

Instead Lex said, "Listen, I'm sorry I'm not good company tonight, why don't you - " but he was interrupted. 

"Does this have to do with the Ipecac and Fleets that're in the trash in the bathroom?" Kal pressed. 

Laughing it off, Lex said, "Yeah, I've become bulimic - sorry guy, you didn't avoid it just `cause you went male...heh," and Kal let it go, simply pulling away to lie on his side to face Lex in the dark. 

After it was clear Kal was not going to press the subject, Lex returned to his thoughts. ... _tied_ _across_ _the_ _glass_ _desk_... _silk_ _ropes_ _around_ _his_ _wrists_ , _then_ _each_ _slung_ _under_ _to_ _be_ _tied_ _around_ _each_ _thigh_... _talked_ _over_... _gloated_ _over_... _then_ _his_ _trousers_ _peeled_ _down_ , _folded_ _down_ , _over_ _the_ _ropes_... 

Kal observed Lex's heart rate increase and heard his breathing become panicky. He reached over to comfort Lex, who startled, instead, at his touch. 

"What the fuck is up with you tonight, Lex?" Kal said, annoyed. "I try to comfort you and you jump like a damn cat!" 

Making it a fight now, figuring to get some peace if he can make him go, "Who the fuck said I wanted comfort, so just keep your hands to yourself or leave!" Lex yelled back in the dark. 

But Kal could see his face through the dark and it wasn't anger making Lex yell. 

"Keep my hands to myself," Kal repeated, and he witnessed the anguish in Lex's eyes, saw the drag down on Lex's mouth, so he ignored the hateful words that spewed forth. 

"Yeah - and I don't know why the fuck I even have you over here, so don't bother coming back!" Lex said as he tried to simplify his world in one fell swoop...just as with one event his life had shattered into complexity...but Kal could see his desperately sad frown, unbeknownst. 

Lex shook as he stared in Kal's direction in the dark, thinking, feeling again ... _Lionel_ ' _s_ _hand_ _starting_ _from_ _the_ _top_ _of_ _Lex_ ' _s_ _bare_ _head_... _down_ _his_ _neck_... _down_ _his_ _back_... _joined_ _by_ _his_ _other_ _hand_... _flat_ _of_ _the_ _palms_ _over_ _his_ _skin_ , _murmuring_ , ` _how_ _smooth_ ', _to_ _reach_ _the_ _rise_ _of_ _the_ _largest_ _muscles_ _on_ _the_ _body_ , _the_ _round_ _ass_... and Lex choked then swore at Kal again to just leave, and Kal dragged him over to him and wrapped his leg over his and held Lex close as he struggled spitefully. 

"I said to fuck off!" Lex yelled and he twisted fruitlessly within the golden well-muscled arms, but Kal stayed still and quiet until Lex stilled and quieted. Then Kal betrayed a tremble in his voice as he stated, whispered near Lex's ear, "You were raped," and Lex let one sob go before he froze up, holding-in tight, a steel rod in Kal's arms, no give. 

"No, no, not at all, I just fucked someone else and it brought back bad memories and that's why I was trying to kick your ass out so why don't you -- " 

Kal began kissing over his speech. 

"BStop-Bthat," and he struggled more and he tried to pull away and he blasphemed but the ferocity of the kiss took over. 

* * *

Kal had offered himself so sweetly to Lex, when their kisses subsided, pressing his chest to the mattress and stroking Lex's arm, feeling the friction of the sheets upon his thick thighs as he performed a slow squirm in anticipation of Lex's attention, drawing Lex's attention. 

The entire time, Kal worked his special vision acutely, getting a feel for exactly how Lex began to look when he seemed to feel pain within, Kal seeing through the dark and up close, evaluating Lex's irises when he simply began to stare, just that little disconnect...and he'd lavish efforts to capture Lex once more, drag his fingers down Lex's jaw and throat, fingertips catching then releasing again as they slipped over his skin, or Kal would send a small sound of urgency to Lex's ears, to which Lex would always respond with his lips. 

_Take_ _care_ _of_ _me_ ! Kal sent his thoughts, telegraphed through his body ... _drive_ _me_.. _ohgodLex_... _wild_... and his thoughts became less organized as Lex began mounting him, but Kal lifted up on his hands, turning to face him, and Lex reached to him, guiding his open mouth to his own, Lex taking his fill then sending Kal back down to lay. 

Lex pondered, behind the run of his sexual thoughts, ... _this_ _guy_ ' _s_ _Bottoming_... _and_ _he_ ' _s_ _stronger_... _and_ _certainly_ _bigger_ _than_ _me_... _jesus_ _by_ _about_ _seventy_ _pounds_ _of_ _muscle_... and Kal gasped as Lex nudged up, nudged, then entered, swaying his back as he began his stepwise thrust, supporting himself by his hands to either side of Kal, who was breathing shakily, voicing how it felt, making Lex feel in charge, powerful, potent. 

* * *

Lex had Kal up on his knees, facing the bed's large padded headstand, his arms stretched toward the ceiling, his large hands splayed against the wallpapered surface above, for Lex to stroke him, his thick neck, down around in front to get a reaction from tweaking Kal's nipple shields, down across the expanse of tan ripples and roundings that was Kal's gorgeous back, the generous swell of Kal's muscular hips, owning him all once more, Kal patiently allowing the reaffirmation. 

Lex entered Kal again, murmuring to him with his lips to his ear, Kal murmuring back. Lex had been re-taking Kal all evening, positioning Kal to enter him and stimulate him, only to restlessly move on to the next tableau, following his own urges to confirm himself sexually, rather than any lovemaking pattern he'd previously known. Kal was now extraordinarily relaxed and his movements were somewhat sluggish as he responded to Lex's order to break from the bedroom and move to the day room, Lex dragging the comforter from the bed to swirl over the swept-off surface of his own glass desk on the room's far side, clicking the button that caused the room's wall of curtain to motor out over the floor-to-ceiling windows that viewed the sky. 

Slipping in then pivoting into Kal with increasing frenzy as he was stretched upon the desk before him, Lex drove and drove then reached for Kal and they both shuddered and he pumped and soon Kal began his final babble and Lex brought them both to the most intense orgasms they'd had together. 

While they caught their breath, still attached, Lex lying over Kal's body, both heaving deep breaths, Lionel, in a locked room at the far end of the master suite, chuckled as he clicked off the surveillance tape from both rooms he'd been watching as it had been created. He's already cleaned his spunk off his hands, for he'd reached orgasm when he saw his son shove into Kal at the desk. 

Lionel clicked his intercom. 

"Security Center, Xu here," came the professional response. 

"Xu! I'm glad it's you down there today. Listen, I want you to make sure that a couple of armed plainclothesmen are situated where my son's wing enters the main halls, to escort out my son's, uh, _friend_ , when he emerges, and he's never to be allowed into this structure again. Do you have that, Mr. Xu?" 

"Yes, Sir, Mr. Luthor, I'll get a couple of troupers over there for you," he jested and was dismissed when there was no additional order. 

Lionel chuckled more softly as he snipped the end from his long Havana hand-rolled cigar. 

* * *

After showering, Lex and Kal were cleaved together upon the bed top, no sheet needed in the summer's early morning's air, each of their bodies magnetized to the other, no space between them, as they lay, in love. 

* * *

Later, after they had spoken frankly, Kal requested, "Let me kill him." 

"No." 

"It'll be quick, okay? Which is a very big concession here, Lex" 

"No, no, it doesn't feel right." 

Deep sigh. "I know, it's just...what can I do?" 

"Nothing," Lex said, "It's my problem, I'll deal with it." 

Soon he dozed, his first sleep, since, and Kal lay thinking, then arose to scribble a note that he'd be back and super-sped off, easily passing the armed plainclothes guards. 

* * *

"Aubergine's, Mr. Palmer," Lionel ordered his chauffeur as the door was held for him, in the secure garage below Luthor Tower. When he had seated himself within, and they had begun their departure, awaiting the long gate to open completely, Lionel clicked the intercom, "And, do hurry, Mr. Palmer - we don't wish to keep the mayor of Edge City waiting, do we?" After the acknowledgement, Lionel clicked off the intercom and settled back, only to discover his son's beefy lover beside him, within his personal stretch limo. 

Kal grabbed and held Lionel's arms before he could even move toward the intercom, then he turned, to face down the disgusting filth who begat the one he cared for. 

"Mister, uh, _Kent_ , uh, isn't it?" Lionel recovered from his small fluster amazingly, managing to sneer effectively. 

Kal spoke, "You deserve to die a painful death." 

Lionel smirked hugely, "And just think: you only know of _one_ of my little peccadilloes." Then he added crisply, "Since my soul is already indubitably damned, Mr. Kent, perhaps you ought to receive sufficient comfort from that,  alone, since, if _you_ try to intervene as the giver-of-justice in this or any situation, your parents' farm will soon become salted earth," and he stage-whispered, "if so much as a hair on my head is touched," then he resumed his prior tone, "therefore I advise you to unhand me, Mr. Kent, and leave my vehicle immediately." 

Kal thought ... _that_ _gloating_ _in_ _his_ _eyes_ _has_ _to_ _stop_... and he said, "The problem with that, _Luthor_ , is you only know of _one_ of my little _advantages_ ," and he tipped an eyebrow toward his restraining arms, "...the obvious one...my strength." 

"Oh, yes," Lionel goaded, "Bravo, Mr. Kent, for all the solid meals you've packed away to create those...magnificent...muscles," and Lionel subtly licked his lips as he blew out a warm breath, boldly staring lasciviously down Kal's body, giving Kal a queasy chill. 

"You're such a sick piece of shit, Luthor," Kal fumed out. 

"Yes," Lionel agreed, "But such a rich and powerful one, Mr. Kent, whose power can reach beyond the grave, for I have instructions regarding you and your family if I come to any harm, no matter how much you try to cover your complicity." Lionel lifted his arms a bit, "Ergo, my advice for you to release me immediately -- I'll take no further action against you." 

Now Kal smirked. "Yeah, but that's just what I was saying, _Luthor_ : I'm more powerful than _you_ ," and as Lionel raised his bushy brows to begin his ridiculing laugh, Kal stopped him with the odd non-sequitor, "You see, I'm not a _normal_ person you can shove around, like everyone else." 

"Oh, is that so, Mr. Kent," Lionel was actually enjoying himself now, taunting, "Well, do feel free to show me your tremendous and unusual powers." 

Kal grinned. "Anything you say," and he moved one hand to secure both of Lionel's wrists, freeing up his right to hold it before Lionel's face. 

"See," Kal continued, "I'm not from _around_ here..." and he gave a very sly smile. 

"And where are you from that would matter in the least in this discussion, Mr. Kent?" 

Kal leaned in to deliver to Lionel's ear, "Well, I'm really...a Genie...from a bottle Lex found," and, facing Lionel's distinct lack of amusement, Kal brought his right hand before Lionel's nose, at the same time that he puffed air into his face, causing Lionel to reflexively close his eyes, and Kal snapped his fingers. 

Immediately, upon the mere opening of his eyelids again, Lionel found himself high above Luthor Tower, and he looked down aghast to see his feet were balanced upon that same right hand of his son's deranged bedmate, who, himself, was balanced upon the tallest radio antenna at the edifice's roof. 

The high Metropolis breezes played with Lionel's tangled strands as he looked and looked about open-mouthed as he tried to fathom his circumstances. 

Then his mouth snapped shut and he yelled down, "You're a hypnotist! I'm not impressed, so stop this vulgar display!" 

Kal yelled back, "You want vulgar?" and with the next eye blink, Lionel found himself in the same position, but now utterly unclothed, and he watched in some distress as every article of his excellent outfit that day could be seen spinning in the breezes which touched his entire body, now, and the clothing swirled over the side of the structure, out of sight. 

_It_ _seems_ _so_ _real_ Lionel was disconcerted to admit as he thought up his next strategy. 

"Very impressive, Mr. Kent," Lionel yelled down, "Perhaps what you're saying is you'd like to be offered a _deal_ , so that I, uh, may be released from your hypnotic grip, to proceed to my lunch appointment with someone more important than you?" 

Kal grinned up at him, enjoying it more deeply than before, and Lionel, bending his head as little as possible, to look down, his body enforcing the need for sustaining balance that his rational mind told him was unnecessary, beheld something familiar in that look. 

When Kal suddenly yelled, "Watch this!", Kal bent his knees and the arm that supported Lionel, then pogo'd his body up to shot-put Lionel into the high air, who shrieked, no rational mind to suppress this, the gravity roiling him as the panorama tilted with his tumble through space, for Kal had set him in motion so, and then he began to fall, past the tip of the radio antenna where Kal had been a moment before, and he watched it pass by somewhat dumbly. 

In the meantime, Kal was speeding through the air to gather the articles of clothing he'd snapped off his victim and he hid them behind a rooftop air conditioning unit before returning himself to catch Lionel, who was looking down, seeing Kal on the roof below him, and he was caught in his arms, like a little bride, and Kal's splendid smile bespoke that point. 

Recovering swiftly due to his infuriation, Lionel's distorted face snarled barks which Kal simply giggled at, causing Lionel's choler to rise severely while his imperatives remained ignored so blatantly. 

Kal began to step slowly, dead-toward the side of the tower and Lionel quieted, eyeing the edge, beginning a new tack. "Mr. Kent..." he began, but Kal suddenly decided he needed to _jog_ over to the tower's precipitous side, and soon Lionel was clutching Kal's neck as Kal's arms held him over the fall. 

MR. KENT ! Lionel screamed, unable to look below, "RETURN ME SAFELY TO THE ROOF!" 

"Naw, I don't feel like it," Kal snickered and instead he tossed the nude man up into the air, and Lionel voided his bowels as he reached the apogee of his journey and began his downward descent. 

As Lionel's form sailed nearly past Kal, whose feet were still firmly grounded on the roof's edge, Kal reached out to snag the elder Luthor by the ankle, with one hand, and Lionel's piercing wail of pain and terror finally began to make Kal feel better. 

" _What_ _do_ _you_ _want_ ?" Lionel screamed up. 

"Oh, so _now_ you're asking what I want," Kal exclaimed. "You should have asked that when you first saw me in the limo, and maybe you wouldn't have had to go through all of this first..." and then he grew serious, his face looking severe, ordering, "What I want is, you never touch Lex again, at all, not unless he initiates it." 

"Fine!" Lionel screamed, "Done! Now pull me back!" but instead Kal flipped him up and grabbed him by the shoulders, then a little hitch, and he was holding him by the beard over his jowls, Lionel's arms out and legs stretched as he swayed a bit to Kal's tempo. 

"Fuck, no!" Kal yelled at him, "I know you, you slimy bastard," his eyes growing stern, staring Lionel in the face, "You think you're the Big Deal around here, or something, doing whatever you want, to anyone and everyone, and  I am here to teach you a lesson about that." 

Kal looked around then began walking over to a rooftop railing fence which he hooked his leg through, then stretched his body to _l_.. _e_.. _a_.. _n_ himself out nearly perpendicular to the roof, both hands still fisting Lionel's beard to hold him suspended above the hundred-odd floors below. Kal's hearing picked up Lionel's tiny whimpers and he checked to see, yes, his face was still snarling as his feet pedaled the air and Kal outright laughed. 

Lionel's answering curse was swallowed as Kal responded by teasing the grip of his fingers back, away from the skin of Lionel's temples and jaw, where he clutched, but he now only held the beard hairs half-way down their shaft. As a result, Lionel's mouth was made to stay open as his skin pulled taut beneath the beard Kal held. 

... _this_ _is_ _an_ _illusion_... _this_ _is_ _all_ _an_ _illusion_... Lionel mantra'd, and retaining his eyes steadily on his combatant required all the force of his will. 

"Whoops!" Kal hiked his brows to exclaim, and Lionel shit liquid as his screech knifed through the thin air when Kal pseudo-clumsily `dropped' one hand from Lionel's face, and Kal giggled in fits as he watched. 

Then, sobering, he reached out and cracked his hand across Lionel's free cheek, yelling, "Pay Attention!" then Kal pulled him up to his face and spoke his instructions to him, slowly and clearly, "You..stay..the..  FUCK ..away..from..Lex.. _forever_ !" 

Kal's face distorted into a _really_ -pissed-off look, the first time in the encounter he'd let it show, and Lionel was now suitably prepared to witness it and feel the terror it promised. 

"YES! YES! Whatever you say!" Lionel shrieked back, but Kal only responded by lessening by half the number of facial hairs by which he supported Lionel. Now that side of Lionel's face was fully distended and he spoke horribly slurred, "-ESh! -ESh! -ESh! -ou ha- my wor-! -Ow -et me go!" 

Simply saying, "I don't trust you," Kal began swinging him toward the building, which brought Lionel tremendous relief until he felt the return swing, out toward nothingness, like a gruesome pendulum over the city of Metropolis. 

"I GA- -OU MY WOR- -OW -ET ME -O" Lionel yelled as well as he could but Kal answered, "I know your word is the same as what you've let out your other end this morning, Luthor - pretty _freely_ , too," and the young man's look of satisfaction fueled Lionel's fantasies of how much torture he'd submit this boy to, once he was freed. 

Nodding as he saw the murder in Lionel's fierce gaze, Kal noted, "Yeah, so, like, d-uh, I know, _Luthor_ , that _now_ you're gonna be looking to get back at _me_ \-- maybe through my friends, or my family, or fucking up things in my hometown, you know, stuff like that, that only garbage like _you_ likes to do," Kal explained and he wiggled his victim in emphasis, hearing Lionel's cringing noise. 

"I GI- -OU MY WOR- I WI- -OT HAR- -OU OR WHA- -OU CARE A-OUT" Lionel screamed but he couldn't even scream it convincingly, his mind was so dedicated to the task of doing just that thing which he denied, and he looked like a Doberman in attack mode. 

"Yeah, well you're full of shit, even thought, at this point, it's just an expression," Kal grinned, and he went on, as he now twirled his snag of Lionel's beard, at the jaw just before the ear, between his fingers, having the effect of slowly spinning Lionel's nude besmirched body like a ballerina in a music box. 

"So," Kal concluded, "I'm just going to have to show you who's on Top," and he emphasized the word, catching Lionel's wild eye when he slowly made it around to face him, "even though you're the most repulsive creature on the face of this world," and with that, Kal let go and watched the screaming form drop a third of the way down. 

Then, Kal super-sped to retrieve Lionel's clothing and shoes, flew down to snag him from his plummet, then ran to dunk him in the river to clean him, then dressed his wet form, then caught up with Lionel's still-stately-driving limousine en route to Edge City, then snapped his fingers before Lionel's pale face, and his eyes and mouth were open wide, shuddering as his wind-blown damp skin made him shiver as much as did the hyper-transition. 

Kal smirked and Lionel gulped air as he stared around him, owlishly, checking and reverifying that he _really_ was back in his limo, then he brought his shaking hand to his collar to clear his throat and applied considerable effort to assume a greater level of relative composure. 

"Ahem, yes......well, uh.......Mr. Kent," and here the malice was unmistakable, "you have your agreement from me, now please leave," and he gestured to the door, then went back to staring around a bit, still rather shell-shocked. 

Kal gleamed as he said, "Oh, but I haven't shown you who's Top," and he spoke over Lionel's bluster, "Let's begin with `Endearments', okay?" and he darted over his arm to snag Lionel around the neck from behind, just as Lex had described it having been done to him. "I'm going to call you...`Daddy' (and he shook him a little bit) `cause I know you've got some Sugar in there for me, don't you?" 

Still ignoring Lionel's squall, "Oh, and from now on? _I_ ' _m_ going to be your `Boy'" and he said it at the same time as he grabbed Lionel through his trousers, and Lionel stiffened in his arms. "I mean, if that's the way you like it...then, who am I to change it, right?" then Kal released his grip of the older man's groin to drag slowly his own hand, teasingly, to himself, and he soon had Lionel mesmerized by his natural endowment, stroking himself, letting Lionel appreciate the size and girth of what he faced. 

"Now, I do have to say: I _really_ like to Bottom. It's my total preference. So...if a fuckhead - that's you - needs to be Topped, to make a point? - hey, I'm already pissed-off coming out of the gate...uh...`Daddy'" Kal explained grimly, turning to him. 

Throughout, Lionel had been sputtering mayhem upon Kal, his voice slightly higher for the constriction of skin around his throat, but it petered-out when Kal turned to him showing a lick of flame arching the circumference of his green irises, and Lionel was aghast at it, inches from his face, so otherworldly it was, and he barely saw Kal fish a condom from his pocket. 

"So...you want `Rape'?" Kal asked chillingly, Lionel snapped-to, eyeing the condom pack, and suddenly they were gone again...this time to the sightless shelter within Lionel's own vault, within his own office in Luthor Tower, from which no sound emanated. 

* * *

Lex was up and dressed when Kal returned to super-speed past the guards again, at two that afternoon, "What did you go _do_ , Kal?" he demanded as he walked up to him, his expression both vexed and distraught... and, underlyingly... pleased, Kal thought as reached out to him and he smiled and kissed Lex then held his arms loosely around him as he answered. 

"Oh, I was just teaching `Daddy' a thing or two," Kal said softly as he quested for Lex's lips, chasing them as Lex avoided him to remain speaking, but then Kal turned a bit awkwardly for some reason, facing the center of the penthouse for a second, then he attended back to Lex. 

"Jesus, Kal!" Lex said as he rest his arm upon Kal's shoulder to place his head in his hand, shaking it back and forth slowly, "You don't have _any_ idea what this guy will do to you and yours." Lex rubbed his hand over his head as he continued, "and you've just _really_ complicated the situation, because now I have to protect you, too, not just myself, not that I've been exactly brilliant at _that_ , even, and -- " and he was interrupted. 

"Lex! Lex!" Kal consoled, "It's okay! Really! I have him monitored now, and I get a signal when Lionel's doing something evil," and he smirked a bit before he cleaned up his expression in the face of Lex's analyzing gaze. 

"You `have _him_ monitored'...?" Lex repeated, `That's a joke! Come on...what's going on?" 

"Uh, maybe I'll tell you...later on tonight...okay?" Kal said as he broke away to flop on the couch. 

"So, what's a guy have to do to get fed around here?...oh, hang on..." he said, as he focused over to Lionel's wing, where he saw the man typing emailed instructions, "... got the signal!...hey, I'll be back..." and Kal arose swiftly as Lex protested sharply. 

<i>"HEY!"</i> Lex snapped, voice rising as he felt out of the loop, not enjoying the powerlessness of it, "Stop right there!" and Kal did, turning back to him. 

"What's going on? And is my father safe?" Lex demanded as he approached, frowning, striding. 

"Lionel is alive and well and maybe a little bit scared...but I'm working on that... and I _really_ have to go right now and I really _will_ explain  everything \-- _everything_ , okay? Lex, today? -- just as soon as I get back, but I have to go right now, please, okay? I have to, I'll be back in a couple of hours, Bye," and he ran to the door before Lex could catch him and then super-sped to Lionel's penthouse, where he melted the computer with a casual flourish of his Genie-hands before Lionel could hit the send button and then... 

High above Metropolis again, afternoon August breeze in his face, Lionel looked down to verify that he was once again at the mercy of the bedeviler who supported him by one hand at the top of the tallest radio tower above his building. 

"You're going to have to persuade me, _now_ , Luthor, that you really don't secretly _like_ this," Kal bared his teeth as he yelled up to the old man, who was frowning down, agog, hair astraggle, pasty-faced, disbelieving. Kal pogo'd up to toss Lionel into the low clouds that scudded the top of Luthor Tower at this time of the afternoon and Kal grinned at the insanely high pitch of sound that echoed to him as he hopped down the thirty feet to the roof and prepared to catch his game once again. 

Afterward, Lionel dismissed the armed guards and reversed their instructions regarding Mr. Kent, then was released to find his entire collection of surveillance porn of his son and others melted to a noxious slag in the center of his trashed hidden room, and his walk-in humidarium filled with the reek of scorched Havanas, Kal's escalation for continued disobedience. 

Thinking he'd be slick, Lionel waited ten days before endeavoring to execute another coup, but he was found out just as mysteriously and Kal was personally relieved to see he no longer had the need of administering the full-treatment on Lex's father, for he serenely watched as Lionel dissolved into utter gibbering, the old man's gnarled hands gripping and pawing Kal's shirt as he begged and begged whilst being held in Kal's arms like a bride for the third and final time. 

* * *

"...yeah, well, his demeanor _has_ changed and stayed that way for some time now, so I guess I can really begin to...stand down...I guess..." Lex noted only slightly vaguely to Kal, whose head was resting on his chest as they lay together one night thereafter. 

"Oh!" Kal remembered, and he pulled away to reach over the side of the bed to retrieve something which he presented to Lex. 

`...uh...thanks? For this lovely empty water bottle..." Lex smiled mildly as his brows raised in question, turning to Kal for understanding. 

"It's your Halloween costume," Kal grinned brightly as he referred to the deep blue glass Lex held, and Lex closed his eyes in comprehension while he couldn't help but snicker, himself. 

"And," Kal said eagerly, " _this_ is _mine_ ! and he suddenly was hovering above the bed, impressively sitting on air crossleggedly, a pearl-draped turban of deep blue over his longish raven locks, a cardinal vest barely covering either edge of his massive chest as he floated there, arms crossed, his thin chiffon puffy pants of a rather garish mustard yellow billowing slightly while his curled-toed shoes of purple peaked out. 

After the jests simmered down, Lex's glance contained something more and he indicated with a slight nod of his head, "Come over here, over my face." 

His breathing picking up pace from the notion, Kal responded with a whispered, "You're the boss..." 

Fin 

Copyright, story not characters, by Rose etta 1-21-06 


End file.
